


It's Not What It Looks Like

by GingerAnn



Series: WinterHawk [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Tony walks into the kitchen at Avengers Tower and sees something unexpected.





	

Bucky laughed as Clint pressed him against the fridge. They were at the Tower, in the communal kitchen. They were spending the night on Clint's floor, but an hour ago he woke up from a nightmare. When he calmed down he demanded coffee. Which he was out of. Neither one wanted to try to sneak into either Steve or Natasha's floor for some coffee. So, communal floor it was.

"Someone could walk in," he whispered as Clint kissed his neck.

"Do you want me to stop?" Clint asked, his lips almost touching Bucky's neck. His hands resting on the other man's hips, under the baggy long sleeved shirt. Bucky didn't walk around the Tower unless he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and long pants. Clint, on the other hand, was just in a pair of sleep pants. Black with little purple arrows on them.

"No," Bucky said. He could feel Clint smiling against his neck before Clint started kissing it again. Bucky's head fell back, thudding against the fridge.

Bucky ran a hand up Clint's back, feeling the many scars under his fingertips. Bucky sighed. They didn't really need coffee. He just wanted Clint.

Someone cleared their throat and Clint jumped back.

Tony was leaning against the island in the kitchen. He was wearing a rumpled shirt and sleep pants. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was grinning.

"It's not what it looks like?" Clint said.

"You two weren't making out in my kitchen?" Tony asked dropping his arms to his sides as he walked to the coffee pot.

"Oh... Then it was exactly what it looked like," Bucky said looking at the floor.

"Ya know, you two could have played it off like I was dreaming and I probably would have believed you," Tony said pouring himself a cup of coffee. He held the pot towards Clint, who took it and began pouring himself and Bucky each a cup.

"Now you tell us," Clint said as he poured the coffees.

"Well, apparently none of us are very smart tonight. This morning. What time is it anyways?" Tony asked.

"It is 3:27 AM, sir," JARVIS replied.

Tony shrugged. Clint handed Bucky one of the mugs, a dark blue one, Clint kept the one with the purple arrows for himself. Bucky was beginning to think Clint had all these things with arrows on them specially made. Or maybe Pepper did. Actually, it was probably Kate. There was no way that stores actually sold this much stuff with little purple arrows all over them.

"So, how long have you two been making out in my Tower?" Tony asked. "I mean, altogether, not just tonight. It didn't look like this was a new development."

"A couple months," Bucky replied.

"A couple months?" Tony repeated, eyes wide. "People are making out in my Tower and you didn't think I needed to know about this, JARVIS?"

"Agent Barton and Sergeant Barnes expressed their desire to keep the relationship secret for the time being. Keeping the knowledge from others had no ill effects so I abided by their wishes," JARVIS replied.

"Ooooo secret relationships," Tony said. "You know, that kind of shit never ends well."

"Thanks, Stark," Clint said rolling his eyes.

"We just... I didn't want to tell anyone right away," Bucky said.

"No need to explain," Tony said. "I get it. Sort of. I think."

"So glad you might almost sort of understand," Clint said.

"I feel the need to inform you that since beginning their relationship, Agent Barton and Sergeant Barnes have both had a decrease in nightmares and panic attacks," JARVIS said. "And both Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers have expressed in the improvements in the men's personalities."

"So, getting laid is working wonders for you two," Tony said with a grin.

"It's better than therapy," Clint said with a shrug.

"I thought you both were doing that," Tony said.

"I only had to go after New York. Doc released me for active duty so I stopped going," Clint said.

"You realize everyone in this Tower needs therapy. And so far I'm the only one going," Bucky said.

"We're all in denial. You're just better than us, Barnes," Tony said dropping his empty mug into the sink. "You know, I want to make some smart ass comment about all this... But... You two seem good for each other."

"We are so happy that we have your blessing, Tony," Clint said.

"Okay, enough talking about feelings and shit. Let's go watch sports or something," Tony said clapping his hands together.

"Bucky's been playing Assassin's Creed," Clint said as the three men left the kitchen.

"An assassin playing a video game where he's an assassin. Makes sense," Tony said.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
